User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Burke, the Apothecary/Background
Lore Although Burke's origins are shrouded in mystery, one thing is certain: though he calls Zaun his home, he is not native to the city. Some speculate that he hails from the harsh jungles of Kumungu, others that he was one of the few denizens of the Voodoo Lands, driven from his home upon the arrival of Noxian settlers. Burke himself leaves these rumors to run of their own accord, neither confirming nor denying them. Upon arriving to Zaun, Burke made use of the city-state's lax ethical policies to their fullest, selling strange remedies for ailments thus far thought to be incurable. Though nobody quite knew what the concoctions were made of, they were grateful for the aid they provided. In little time Burke was named Apothecary of Zaun, and received the privilege of conducting whichever experiments he saw fit within the city's own facilities. From the very start his demands were clear: he needed human subjects. Zaun gave them willingly. Citizens soon learned to steer clear from the hospitals of the city, lest they join the chorus of piercing screams that emanated from within. For Zaun, Burke truly was a boon to the economy: not only did he make revolutionary discoveries in the fields of medicine and bio-enhancement, he also succeeded in curing the city of its sick population. The means to which he achieved these great findings mattered not. Very soon, though, Burke grew tired of ordinary human subjects. It seemed as though he had already learned all he could through his twisted experiments. He needed to work on something more interesting, something more exotic. Tools and medical equipment in hand, he departed for the League of Legends, eager to operate on its wide selection of unique specimens. Though none of the champions have yet complained, it is clear that his methods would be fatal on lesser creatures. To Burke, though, death and suffering are simply the price of greater knowledge, a price he is more than willing to pay. Quotes ;Champion Selection *''"Let's practice medicine."' ;Attacking *"Fascinating."'' *''"First, do no harm. (Chuckle)"'' *''"Vivisection is my speciality."'' *''"An autopsy seems to be in order."'' *''"I have the poison, and the remedy."'' *''"A little bleeding goes a long way."'' *''"Pick your poison, I have plenty."'' ;Movement *''"Science marches on."'' *''"Today is a good day to die."'' *''"At once."'' *''"Diligently."'' *''"So many test subjects, so little time."'' *''"I bring progress."'' ;Autoattacking an Ally *''"Trust me, I'm a doctor."'' *''"Hold still."'' *''"This'll only hurt a little."'' *''"Say 'ah'."'' *''"Oh, stop whining."'' *''"You look better already."'' ;Autoattacking an Ally (Exclusive to , and ) *''"Is it really supposed to bend that way?"'' *''"Ugh, what is that?"'' *''"What a curious anatomy."'' ;Autoattacking an Ally (Exclusive to animal-like champions and champions in animal form) *''"They should've called in a veterinarian."'' *''"I never liked pets."'' *''"I'm not what you'd call an animal person, but..."'' ;Using *''"Time for your shot."'' *''"Nipped in the bud."'' *''"Prevention always beats the cure."'' ;Using on an Ally *''"It's... Alive! (Mad laughing)"'' *''"Behold the pinnacle of medicine!"'' *''"Not even death can save you from me!"'' ;Taunt Burke lifts one wrist-mounted syringe, then the other, looking at each one as he raises them. *''"There are twenty-two ways in which I could kill you, five of them messy."'' *''"Prognosis: About to die."'' *''"Up for a second opinion? You are also ugly."'' ;Taunting an Enemy *''"Compensating for something, Edmundo?"'' *''"Such a waste."'' *''"Nothing but a quack."'' ;Taunting an enemy *''"Burnt ourselves, have we?"'' *''"Go play with your chemistry set."'' *''*Sniffs the air* "Tsk. No manners at all."'' ;Joke *''"Ask me for the magic words one more time, I dare you."'' Dance: Ezio Auditore walking the Dinosaur. Death Animation: Burke collapses to the ground, pulls out his injection but dies before being able to save himself. Idea Origin Thematically, I wanted Burke to be equal parts mad surgeon (a bit like Team Fortress 2's Medic) and witch doctor (hence the Kumungu/Voodoo Lands origin). His kit's all about duality, as he's a support champ who heals just as well as he damages. His abilities have both support and offensive components, and his ultimate especially fits into the theme of an unethical doctor who'd use semi-mystical remedies to cure even death. Obviously, with this sort of baggage Burke's city-state would have to be Zaun. One big issue I made sure of dealing with was keeping him different to , who also fits into the amoral doctor archetype. Thankfully, this seems to have worked out: Mundo's more of a permanent Mr Hyde, whereas Burke is more of an actual proper doctor. The same goes with , whose concoctions and such make him more of an actual chemist while Burke's poisons/remedies are more medically oriented. Category:Custom champions